jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: Ninefold
JayGT: Ninefold will be the ninth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Saf, Smack, and Mike will serve as main judges. Cards, Luke, Lawrence, and Foxy????????????? served as side judges. NINEFOLD NEEDS MORE VARIETY --- If you need ideas for acts, you can check out this category or this page. Jay's 20 (list will be finalized when everyone else locks in theirs) *Jay & GQ, Model Duo *Lordi, Monster Metal Band *The Vomiters, Vomiting Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_-cK8nV6kw *Savion Glover, Tap Dancer *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *The D-Day Darlings, Vocal Group *Yanis Marshall, Arnaud, and Mehdi, Gay French Dancers *TBA, Magic Hour 1 Winner *Jay Pharoah, Comedic Impressionist *Heart, Rock Duo *Il Grande Piano, Novelty Pianist Duo *DVJ, Dance Group *Jared from Subway, Pedophile *Lavell Crawford, Stand-up Comedian *Matt Johnson, Escape Artist *Aquabatique, Synchronized Swimmers *Therion, Symphonic Metal Band *The Chemical Brothers & Company, Electronic Music Duo and Friends *Kyushudanji Shinsengumi, Dance Group Saf95's 20 *Barack Obama, Singer https://youtu.be/IN05jVNBs64 *Christian Hudson, Dating Coach *Donald Trump, Singer https://youtu.be/5nwNfmkaV_I *J. Matthew Turner, Satirical Movie Fact Pointer https://youtu.be/cd82fxIbqUE *Tony Chapek https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obxFJ1n3zXA, Video Artist Magician *Jedediah & Octavius, War Rivals Turned Friends https://youtu.be/i8L_q0Z_LSg *Laserman Digital, Digital Performers https://youtu.be/Xj61Tl-dYkk *Nat Lawson, Mentalist https://youtu.be/BAnTTmQztTM *Riley Poole, Nerd https://youtu.be/JxxZvDKgz1o *Slimer, Ghost https://youtu.be/l_hNgGVDfNs *Steve Burns, TV Show Host https://youtu.be/UySbkrJ0bhY *The Disneyland Fireworks, Fireworks Show https://youtu.be/M6pZnrih9Vw *Paola Espinosa, High Diver https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skj7-IpW1ig *Safri Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gYVDVOGt_g, Electronic Percussion Duo *Sting https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLVq0IAzh1A, Singer *Gotye https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UVNT4wvIGY, Singer *Procol Harum https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mb3iPP-tHdA, Band *The Hollies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl5vi9ir49g, Band *MonaLisa Twins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPzUcGPAtR0, Pop Duo *Mummenschanz, Mime Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfZUFswYGCI Ideas (Will be moved to J13 if not taken by Anyone) *Korn, Metal Band *Jesaja Class, Mentalist *Stephane Deheselle, Dancer Smack's 20 *Ria Mae, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxBy3qiLlik *Marc Martel, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkCxE2Lh458 *Shrek The Musical, Musical Theatre Group [] *Andy Erikson, Stand-up Comedienne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yb5b5LRiL_Q *MythBusters, Scientists https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4PaQQWqqUA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0x5SdIgbBg *Dan White, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9KuWxhSIrs *Pete Lee, Stand-up Comedian https://youtu.be/sNsnWURhvNk?t=38s *Mio Yadori, Juggler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDmWPhBJrLQ *ET the Mime, Mime https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftRFY6vUIEw *Ilana Yahav, Sand Artist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jfS2rybDOg *Jay Sankey, Magician https://youtu.be/ObSwMuXW7XM?t=50s *Angela Funovits, Magician https://youtu.be/6SH-ySocppc?t=1m3s *Sindhu Vee, Stand-up Comedienne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-YgKtSzdlM *Chachi Gonzales, Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Q8kpHL5r9I *TheRealSullyG, Otamatone Instrumentalist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgL-5KiJhrg *Larry the Cable Guy, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vg07Js361yE *Robert Schimmel, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C62ZcFxl3yU *Joe Rogan, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_FkLu-FdNY *Encho Keryazov, Hand Balancer https://youtu.be/QPV-o01raj4 *Coming True, Fire Dance Group end at 4:34 Mike’s 20 *Tyler 1, We Don’t Exactly Know https://youtu.be/hlnpkrJs6wM *Justin Flom, White Shin Lim https://youtu.be/ZfILMMez2m4 *Rise, Contemporary Dance Group https://youtu.be/NBT7XCpzwAg *Ben Platt, Singer https://youtu.be/h9rf5wFq3zk *Be More Chill, Musical Theatre Group https://youtu.be/lDyIcVOv2Q4 *Future, Mumbler https://youtu.be/AMCwYdTJ_PE *Masahiro Sakurai, Bombshell Dropper https://youtu.be/P-kQWJrjRV4 *Sky Brown, Skateboarder https://youtu.be/LOADrGlERh4 *Eduard Khil, Mr. Trololo https://youtu.be/oavMtUWDBTM *Honey Boo Boo, Beauty Queen https://youtu.be/0InUDCsMhrY *BTS, Boy Band/Cult https://youtu.be/MBdVXkSdhwU *Bobby Bones, Bad Dancer https://youtu.be/to73o5U_VqM *My Chemical Romance, Rock Band https://youtu.be/to73o5U_VqM *Pewdiepie, Vengeful Novelty Act https://youtu.be/6Dh-RL__uN4 *T-Series, Indian Music Record Label and Film Production Company https://youtu.be/1YBl3Zbt80A *Ariana Grande, Singer https://youtu.be/9WbCfHutDSE *Billie Eilish, Creepy Singer https://youtu.be/viimfQi_pUw *Ricky Berwick, Rapper https://youtu.be/Xjbmke5Y9eY *The Von Trapp Family Singers, Singing Family https://youtu.be/2D6xSDffm6c *Dimash, The Actual Best Singer In The World https://youtu.be/5Cxz9tlVKjg Acts Categorized Music Groups *Lordi, Monster Metal Band *The D-Day Darlings, Vocal Group *Heart, Rock Duo (might get replaced soon) *Therion, Symphonic Metal Band *The Chemical Brothers & Company, Electronic Music Duo and Friends *Procol Harum https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mb3iPP-tHdA, Band *The Hollies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl5vi9ir49g, Band *MonaLisa Twins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPzUcGPAtR0, Pop Duo *Shrek The Musical, Musical Theatre Group [] *Be More Chill, Musical Theatre Group https://youtu.be/lDyIcVOv2Q4 *BTS, Boy Band/Cult [] *My Chemical Romance, Rock Band [] *T-Series, Indian Music Record Label and Film Production Company [] *The Von Trapp Family Singers, Singing Family [] Male Vocalists *Barack Obama, Singer https://youtu.be/IN05jVNBs64 *Donald Trump, Singer https://youtu.be/5nwNfmkaV_I *Sting https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLVq0IAzh1A, Singer *Gotye https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UVNT4wvIGY, Singer *Marc Martel, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkCxE2Lh458 *Ben Platt, Singer https://youtu.be/h9rf5wFq3zk *Future, Mumbler https://youtu.be/AMCwYdTJ_PE *Ricky Berwick, Rapper [] *Eduard Khil, Mr. Trololo https://youtu.be/oavMtUWDBTM *Dimash, Singer [] Female Singers *Ria Mae, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxBy3qiLlik *Ariana Grande, Singer [] *Billie Eilish, Creepy Singer [] Dance Groups *DVJ, Dance Group *Kyushudanji Shinsengumi, Dance Group *Rise, Contemporary Dance Group https://youtu.be/NBT7XCpzwAg *Coming True, Fire Dance Group end at 4:34 Solo Dancers / Duos *Savion Glover, Tap Dancer *Chachi Gonzales, Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Q8kpHL5r9I *Bobby Bones, Bad Dancer [] Novelty Acts *Jay & GQ, Model Duo *The Vomiters, Vomiting Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_-cK8nV6kw *Jared from Subway, Pedophile *J. Matthew Turner, Satirical Movie Fact Pointer https://youtu.be/cd82fxIbqUE *Jedediah & Octavius, War Rivals Turned Friends https://youtu.be/i8L_q0Z_LSg *Laserman Digital, Digital Performers https://youtu.be/Xj61Tl-dYkk *Slimer, Ghost https://youtu.be/l_hNgGVDfNs *Christian Hudson, Dating Coach *Steve Burns, TV Show Host https://youtu.be/UySbkrJ0bhY *The Disneyland Fireworks, Fireworks Show https://youtu.be/M6pZnrih9Vw *Mummenschanz, Mime Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfZUFswYGCI *MythBusters, Scientists https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4PaQQWqqUA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0x5SdIgbBg *Mio Yadori, Juggler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDmWPhBJrLQ *ET the Mime, Mime https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftRFY6vUIEw *Ilana Yahav, Sand Artist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jfS2rybDOg *Tyler 1, We Don’t Exactly Know https://youtu.be/hlnpkrJs6wM *Masahiro Sakurai, Bombshell Dropper https://youtu.be/P-kQWJrjRV4 *Honey Boo Boo, Beauty Queen https://youtu.be/0InUDCsMhrY *Pewdiepie, Vengeful Novelty Act [] Magicians *TBA, Magic Hour 1 Winner *Tony Chapek https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obxFJ1n3zXA, Video Artist Magician *Nat Lawson, Mentalist https://youtu.be/BAnTTmQztTM *Dan White, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9KuWxhSIrs *Jay Sankey, Magician https://youtu.be/ObSwMuXW7XM?t=50s *Angela Funovits, Magician https://youtu.be/6SH-ySocppc?t=1m3s *Justin Flom, Magician Comedians *Jay Pharoah, Comedic Impressionist *Lavell Crawford, Stand-up Comedian *Riley Poole, Nerd https://youtu.be/JxxZvDKgz1o *Andy Erikson, Stand-up Comedienne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yb5b5LRiL_Q *Pete Lee, Stand-up Comedian https://youtu.be/sNsnWURhvNk?t=38s *Sindhu Vee, Stand-up Comedienne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-YgKtSzdlM *Larry the Cable Guy, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vg07Js361yE *Robert Schimmel, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C62ZcFxl3yU *Joe Rogan, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_FkLu-FdNY Instrumentalists *Il Grande Piano, Novelty Pianist Duo *Safri Duo, Electronic Percussion Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gYVDVOGt_g *TheRealSullyG, Otamatone Instrumentalist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgL-5KiJhrg Acrobats *Aquabatique, Synchronized Swimmers *Paola Espinosa, High Diver https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skj7-IpW1ig *Encho Keryazov, Hand Balancer https://youtu.be/QPV-o01raj4 *Sky Brown, Skateboarder [] Danger Acts *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *Matt Johnson, Escape Artist Episodes Judge Cuts *Episode 9F01 *Episode 9F02 *Episode 9F03 *Episode 9F04 Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series